Jealous
by Sweet and Toxic
Summary: This is a Draco Harry Slash. Male x male. Draco finds himself watching the boy who lived constantly, and hating everyone who goes near him. It's not long until Draco admits to himself that he wants the golden boy... And what a Malfoy wants, a Malfoy gets.
1. Hatred

He hated them, he truly and utterly despised every last one of them… Draco Malfoy sat there and glared across the great hall, his eyes running down the list of students sitting at the Gryffindor table. First there was Collin and Dennis Creevey, the way they followed around Potter like a pair of puppy dogs and how they kept trying to take his picture, was pathetic.

His gaze then landed on Neville Longbottom, and he found himself cringing. Neville was completely handy-capped, a disgrace to pure bloods and not to mention the fact that he still somehow found a way to become friends with Potter. The next person he saw was Parvati Patil and Draco felt his face forming into a scowl. Draco knew very little about this girl, except the obvious fact that she was in no way pretty and that he had no idea how she had managed to capture someone like Potter to go to the Yule ball with her a few years ago. Most likely some sort of love potion.

Draco continued his scan of the Gryffindor table, deciding every last one of them was pathetic and immediately writing them off. A small frown formed on Draco's face when his gaze landed on Seamus Finnigan. The frown deepened as Draco watched Harry laugh at something Seamus said, he never did like him. Not only did Draco think all of his pranks were pathetic, he was also… well… he was just stupid... That's all there was too it.

The frown remained on Draco's face when his gaze swept over none other then Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. The two best friends of the golden boy, Draco's frown deepened. He truly hated the mud-blood, not only did she somehow find a way to beat him in every class, something that was not acceptable. But the way she always talked privately with Harry, she wasn't even good looking. There was obviously something going on between the two, which was just wrong.

The frown turned into a dark scowl as he looked over Ron Weasley. Not only was he a disgrace to wizards, poor, and pathetic at magic. It was also because of Ron that he, Draco Malfoy, wasn't friends with Harry. Why Potter would choose someone like the Weasel instead of him, he would never understand. Of course if he had known Harry and Weasley were friends then Draco would never have insulted the stupid prat, he was not an idiot. He would have found a way into Harry's good graces then eventually gotten rid of the Weasel. Draco scowled more as he watched Ron talk to Harry. There was no way Ron deserved to be Harry's friend, no way in hell.

The scowl turned into a dark glare as hiss gaze turned to the other Weasley. He eyed the girls red hair, her short skirt and the way she was leaning towards Potter. If looks could kill… well then Draco would be very happy and the world would have a lot less stupidity in it, not to mention girls who flirted with a certain raven haired boy. Draco watched as she twirled her hair and looked up at Harry thru her lashes. There was no shadow of a doubt that something was definitely going on there, something that had no right to be going on. Draco had watched for years as the youngest Weasley had giggled and swooned around Harry, but luckily to no avail. When it was obvious that Harry was in no way interested in the girl, Draco had relaxed. The next thing he knew Ginevra had grown up and had half the boys in the school after her, but of course she had to only be really interested in one person. The one person that she had no right to think she could have. Harry Potter…. HIS Harry. Draco continued to glare at the table, hating all of them for being the ones Harry trusted, for being the ones who got to sit beside him…

Yes there was no shadow of a doubt… Draco Malfoy was jealous.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

)( Just a quick first chapter, I promise the ones following this will be longer. So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Review and tell me. Is this a good idea? Continue? Just tell me what you think. Thanks :D

Love

S&T


	2. MY Harry

)( I'm sorry! I know it's taken me forever, but all summer has been hectic, add to that a Microsoft trial program that we were using, that I used passwords for all my stories (including almost completed chapter two of Jealous), then the trial ran out, thus making me unable to open any of my stories because the new Microsoft works didn't have that special password feature. And now homework is crazy, I am working almost every weekend, plus a lot of week days, I'm trying to study for me L… Things are just painfully crazy right now. Plus add the fact that a large portion of the summer I felt so tired and just empty that I could barely get out of bed, let alone try and write something…

But things are better now! A new chapter of Jealous is here, the next Morbid Dreams chapter is more then half done and I have it all planed out now, and I re-edited all the chapters. So since I have everything all planed out now (god that took forever) I should be updating every two weeks, once a month at the longest.

So don't be too pissed, a lot of things were happening, most of them not good, but I think things are starting to turn around. I have more motivation now, and I feel less numb D… Then again maybe that's because my feet are sore from standing up for the past six hours, making popcorn and hot chocolate and cappuccinos for the place I work at .; But enough explaining/complaining, ENJOYETH!

P.S sorry it's sort of short, but I figured I've already taken long enough and that you would want an update as soon as physically, mentally, emotionally possible.)(

Chapter 2: MY Harry

God he was adorable, with his smile where one corner of his mouth turned up just a little bit more then the other. The way he would chew on his lip when he was thinking, or if he was nervous. With his dark hair that had a "I just shagged " look to it. Yes Draco Malfoy had to admit, Harry Potter wasn't horrible to look at, no not at all. And Harry was some how able to pull off the dark "I don't trust anyone" look, while still looking like a lost puppy. Something that, even though Draco thought it looked pathetic on any one else, he had to admit it looked very good on Harry.

_I mean Potter…_

Draco sat there during potions, completely ignoring what Snape was saying, which was unusual for him. Instead he was stealing glances at none other, then Harry Potter..

_Hmm. I wonder what his middle name is.. _

Was one of the many thoughts of it's kind that were running through the blonds head.. At least they were until he noticed a certain boy sitting behind Harry, or more specifically, the certain way that certain boy was looking at Harry.. HIS Harry.

Silver eyes narrowed as they watched how the sandy haired boy kept, not so subtly, stealing glances at another boy. HIS boy. The scowl on his face continued to deepen the longer he watched the boy, until Draco was almost all-out glaring at him.

_What the bloody hell does he think he is doing? Does he honestly believe he can have Harry? That he deserves him? The idiot! _

Yep, it was soon after that moment that Draco Malfoy decided Seamus Finnigan had to be talked to, and aggressively.

And this was the reason why while everyone else was in the Great Hall for dinner, Draco was sitting on his bed. Silver eyes gazed out the window while a group of faces where swimming around in his head, faces that Draco really didn't like at the moment. Now, not only did he have the Weasley girl to worry about, but Finnigan too... Who next? But Draco didn't try to answer that question, because it was very obvious who would be next on that list... Almost half the student body and a large proportion of the Wizarding world. The blonde was very aware of the fact that many people would be more then glad to have the famous Harry Potter, and another thing he had to worry about. It was the middle of their seventh year at Hogwarts, only half a year left until they would be free, which wasn't exactly a good thing. While Draco had the fact that most teenagers had low self-esteem to thank for no one making an obvious move on his Harry, when they left school he would not be that lucky. 'Lucky?' He thought to himself, 'You have half the school wanting to get near him and you think that's lucky?'

No to mention that fact, that after this year, the chances of them ever seeing each other again on friendly terms, was slim… If you could call what they had now friendly… Well at least they had stopped cursing each other in the halls.

In fact, the two barely had any fights all year, and when they did, it felt half-hearted. And not because of him either, but because of Harry. Normally this would please Draco immensely, except for the fact that everything Harry did now felt half-hearted. Though Draco was the only one who appeared to notice.

But there was another thing to add to the equation, he had forgotten to add the fact that he was Draco Malfoy. While half of the student population was after the Golden boy, Draco knew the other half was after him. It wasn't him being conceited, especially since he didn't really care what that half thought, it was just the truth. Draco could have any girl, or guy, that he wanted, so why was it that he had to fall for the one person he couldn't have? Life. Life was full of twisted irony, that was the only explanation for it.

But that fact didn't matter. It had taken Draco a long time until he had finally figured out/admitted that he felt something other then contempt for the boy-who-lived, and there was no way in hell that he would go thru all that self-doubt, confusion and even self-loathing and not get what he wanted. And Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, wanted Harry James Potter. And Malfoy's always get what they want.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eyes narrowed and with a scowl on his face, Harry Potter sat unmoving in the Gryffindor common room, glaring at a piece of parchment. At the top of the paper the words "Ten ways that you can use a malendart root are….." Could be seen, showing what could be accomplished with an hour of work, and no Hermione. The witch in question was talking with Professor Flitwick, trying to do some extra work since she hadn't gotten a perfect mark on her last paper…. She had gotten 95 instead…. Harry still stood by the belief that Hermione Granger was mentally unbalanced, a thought that was greatly agreed upon by Ron, who sitting beside him with even less words on his essay.

Mentally giving up on the thought that he would be able to get anything done without Hermione, Harry turned to look at Ron. "Want to play some wizards chess?"

Ron didn't say a word; he just threw down his work, got up and ran upstairs to the seventh year boy's dormitory. It only took five seconds until a slightly out of breath, but happy Ron flopped back into the chair across from Harry. Without a word the two friends sat up, both of them knowing who would win, the same one who would always win. So it was that an hour later Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room to find her two best friends playing chess, their essays forgotten.

"How many games are you winning by Ron?" She asked while pulling another chair over. A slightly annoyed Harry looked up, a frown on his face.

"What makes you think he's winning?"

"Harry, I love you, and while you're a great wizard, when it comes to Wizards chess… you're hopeless." A smile spread across Hermione's face as she watched Harry slouch back into his chair.

"Yeah mate, your bloody brilliant at Quidditch, but you really suck at Chess… I mean, even Neville can beat you." Ron's words caused Harry to slouch even more as he gave up, admitting that he really was hopeless at Wizards Chess. But before either of the two could say anything, Hermione got their attention.

"So, have you finished Snape's essay yet?" No words had ever been more hated and dreaded…. Well except maybe anything that came out of the said teachers mouth, but that was a given.

Both boys gave up and allowed Hermione to hand them back their pieces of parchment, pulling out her already three quarter done essay. Harry didn't even bother asking how the hell she had managed that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

)( So sorry, and please review and share the love 3.

Love

S&T )(


End file.
